


Chanyeol

by thesammtimes



Series: Wrecked [5]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: F/M, Shower Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-12
Updated: 2018-05-12
Packaged: 2019-05-05 18:01:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14624091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesammtimes/pseuds/thesammtimes
Summary: The aftermath of some pretty incredible sex.





	Chanyeol

The hot water cascaded down your stomach and thighs. Your moans echoed off the tile walls. Your fingers slid down the wet shoulders of your boyfriend as his own grip was slipping along your legs. Your goot caught the edge of the tub, keeping yourself propped up while the other legs wrapped around his waist. His thrusts were shallow and quick and your toes curled with how good it felt.

You were so close, both of you were. “Chan…Chanyeol.” You panted his name, your nail catching his skin as steam rose from the shower and filled the small space.

He leaned forward and kissed you. You could feel his muscles move beneath your fingertips. You whimpered against his lips, sweet release was so close.

Suddenly he moved, removing himself and turning your around. You bent forward without him asking, your hands grabbing the edge of the tub as support. You were practically folded in half as he slid into your from behind. The angle of the new position had him reaching deeper into your depths and left you gasping for air.

A string of curses left your lips as Chanyeol slammed into you over and over again. His own groans were echoing on the walls after yours.

“Come on, baby.” His fingers dug into your waist, “Give it to me.” He growled.

It only took a few more hard thrusts, his hard cock reaching further inside of you than it had before. As your orgasm reached you, you couldn’t move. Your mouth hung open in a silent scream as your inner walls clamped down around him. Your entire body lit up in euphoria and you could hardly keep yourself up.

“Fuck!” Chanyeol cried out. You felt his cock twitch with release, his hips pressed against yours firmly as he came.

He helped your straighten up, spinning you to face him. He pressed his lips firmly to yours. You let him hold you close, a tremble running through you.

He pulled away and gave you a concerned look, “Are you okay?”

You smiled, “More than okay. That was…amazing.” You reached for your soap to begin cleaning up. “From that angle you were so deep and it felt incredible.”

Chanyeol snorted, “Well I sure hope so, I was so deep inside of you I was practically spelunking.”

The comment caught you off guard and you burst into laughter. “You were what?!”

“Spelunking!” He gave you an exaggerated look, “exploring caves?”

You couldn’t stop laughing at his wide eyes as he explained himself. “I know what spelunking means. I’m just surprised that you know it.”

Your boyfriend scoffed, clearly offended. “I know things!” He whined.

You both exchanged placed in the shower and he grabbed his own soap to clean off with.

“It was the word of the day, wasn’t it?” You gave him a knowing look.

He pouted at you, “Oh shut up and go back to telling me how good my dick felt.” He turned to rinse off the soap from his body. As he turned around you made sure to reach down and smack him on his wet, flat ass.

**Author's Note:**

> I can't do anything serious when it comes to Chanyeol.


End file.
